particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Life Happiness
LLH is a current major political party in Kirlawa. They currently hold 57 of the 717 seats in the General Assembly. They are regarded as the Libertarian Anarcho-Capitalist party of Kirlawa: Created and operated by Brentwood Industries to protect their national interests and shape the direction of Kirlawa. History Party Beginnings LLH originally started in 2158 as the CandyKids. A neoliberal party fresh to the scene, the CK brought their unique politics into the nation of Kirlawa, the voters extremely supportive to the party despite their lack of a track record. Participating in their first national election in 2158, the CK received slightly over 14% of the vote, giving them 64 of Kirlawa's then 455 House seats. For the next ten years, the CK performed below average compared to their first election, sticking around 9% of the vote and House representation. In the election of October 2170, the CK jumped up in the ballot to 17%, giving them 79 seats in the House of Representatives. Chapter Two From 2195 to 2228 the CK was of the strongest parties in Kirlawa, hovering througout the years between 30% and 47% of the nation's votes and House seats. The CK showed no signs of losing voter support and much was accomplished during this time period. Chapter Three: The CK Years The election of 2231 created something virtually unseen in Kirlawan history. The CK received 61% of the nation's vote and House seats, just shy of the 66% percent required for a constitutional supermajority. The supermajority was formed in 2236 when the CK received just over 78% of the popular vote and respective House seats. Rival parties were distressed and dejected over the seemingly unstoppable CK, as in 2236 they began to implement Project Akeshi, a pre-written plan to restructure and reform the nation into the raver culture utopia the party promised from formation. Project Akeshi could not be implemented until so late in the CK's history because the constitutional changes required a political supermajority. Key changes included making President Tristan Nakatomi a permanent figurehead for the country and widespread reform of all government services. Various new parties formed in the same year to combat the ever-popular CK. In the elections of 2239, the CK received an astonishing 99.72% of the nation's votes, making them the only party represented in the House. Opposition parties claim electoral fraud, however various electoral commissions unanimously confirmed the fairness of the election. Internal tensions in the party grew as arguments over the direction of the nation appeared within the CK party. The CK retained their supermajority until 2245. Chapter Four: kawaii-Meomi The CK had fallen apart internally due to misorganization and overhead, leaving the party essentially defunct from 2276. In 2295 a sizeable amount of the CK members along with some new faces, formed a new political party, named the kawaii-Meomi. The kM created history in their first electoral campaign, winning 77.22% of the popular vote for Curator Pacis, and 40.71% of the Hos vote, making kM the largest party in Kirlawa, including the power of Head of State. Keeping their strong support in Dirguzia, the party slowly lost touch with the other provinces of Kirlawa, preventing them from gaining the supermajority the CK once held. Throughout this time period, the kM kept a relatively low profile in the public eye and parliament, not creating such a media and PR spectacle as the CK before them. The one exception to this is when the city of Nakatomi was renamed Cadoria by the rest of the legislature, the kM completely failing to notify their MLAs of the impending constitutional vote. The party slowly slipped in the rankings, taking a more common 2nd or 3rd place in the house, although managing to retain the Head of Government position. Chapter Five: Angelis, War In May 2329 the kM announced a party restructuring, including a change of name for the party to Angelis. Claiming the rebranding would help their image in promoting their reputation for clarity and transparency in government, Tristan Angelis took the helm of the party and rebranding inititave. Dropping the fluorescent magenta/cyan/yellow color scheme of previous parties and adopting a new subtle silver and white color scheme, Angelis wanted the party to have a more minimalistic feel, to show that the government is there to serve, not rule. Angelis soon after got put under scrutiny by other political parties for their relationship with Brentwood Industries, a corporation wholly owned by the political party. Photos were leaked to the media of Brentwood's R&D complex testing an electronic firearm which appeared to be generations ahead of current competing weapons technology. People were afraid that Angelis would refrain from using their research to serve their own interests to influence politics. Angelis tried to create legislation to allow them to form their own private militia, under the description of a private security force. This created a large PR battle between Angelis and the Liberal Progressive Party who had a negative view of Angelis' intentions. Angelis bid for legislation to allow Brentwood to act as the private and only serving police force in Dirguzia, but the bill was killed in the legislature. Soon after these events erupted, Kirlawa was thrown into civil war between Fascists and Coalition forces, and used their own Brentwood Industries to secure and claim the southern region of Dirguzia in their name, moving their headquarters to Chrisalya in the process. In persisting efforts from both the Fascists and the Coalition, Angelis eventually surrendered the area to both camps, effectively removing themselves from politics and reverting back to the civilian sphere. After the dissolve of Angelis, all that remained of their influence was the continued operation of Brentwood Industries. Chapter Six: The LLH is formed In the years after the dissolve of Angelis, many major changes overtook the nation of Kirlawa. Eventually the nation was under majority control by the Kirlawa Green Party and they proceeded to shape the nation in the way they saw fit. Among widespread policy changes, including a new national flag and the official title of the nation being proclaimed the "Ecotopian Republic of Kirlawa" the supporters of the now gone Angelis movement saw the need to regroup for national reform, and thus the LLH was born. The party achieved relative success in their first ever election, sharing the top 3 spots in the legislature with two right wing parties, all three within percentage points of each other during the elections. The LLH made their way into Head of State, Head of Government, and other various cabinet positions upon election, a victory for the neoliberal group set on bringing back the original CandyKids lifestyle to Kirlawa. Despite a strong start, the party's support among voters eroded quickly, most likely caused by unimaginative leadership and various scandals related to Brentwood Industries that happened over the subsequent years. Chapter Seven:myLLH After years of under-the-radar planning, the LLH underwent a relaunch in 2457, joining the already crowded political scene in Kirlawa. The presence of the LLH caused their long time rivals, the Liberal Progressive Party to also get back into politics, creating a legislature with 10 active parties. The party delivered a mediocre performance in their first legislative election, gaining 57 seats / 8% of the popular vote. With over 80 years passed since the party was last active, the party's awareness among the general public was near nil, except for in history books. New party leader Kris Sperling was unsurprised and ready for such a case and immediately began a widespread media campaign in typical LLH fashion, entitled myLLH. However, the advertising campaign employed a tactic the LLH usually actively tries to avoid: negative FUD on parties they feel threaten their non-raver voter demographic. Since the rebirth of the LLH, the party's concentrated voter base is located in the region of Merkan rather than the usual Dirguzia. Political Aspirations Civil Rights The LLH is a firm believer in civil rights for the people. In the history of Kirlawa, the LLH was responsible for many civil rights victories, such as prisoners rights, abortion, euthanasia, and recreational substances. The legality of MDMA is a very important issue with the party, refusing to negotiate on the issue. The exception to this policy is national ID cards (commonly called CKiD when they were in implementation.) The LLH are strong supporters for a single ID card and ID number to facilitate various aspects of daily tasks. Ecology As the political arm of Brentwood Industries, the LLH tends to either take no position towards the environment, or a position that may be viewed as negative against the environment. The LLH is a firm believer in industry self-regulation and commercial use of natural resources. Foreign Relations Government Responsibilities Economics Military / Defense Morality Religion Category:Kirlawan Parties